Nightmares, Axe, and Eggs
by Stahlfan125
Summary: When Kira has a nightmare, Jesse is right there to comfort her. Mild JesseKira.


Hehe, I kinda like this whole 'having an entire section of fanfictionnet to myself' thing. So anyway, here's another fluffy Jesse and Kira fic. I got the idea for this after responding to a review left on another one of my stories, which involved nightmares and fluffy comfort! So here it is:)

Please review! Please please please! And thanks to everyone who reviewed Not Alone!

* * *

**Nightmares, Axe, and Eggs**

_She was running from something, something dark and shadowy and big. It chased her down the stairs and out the front door into the night. She saw her father watching her, but he wasn't doing anything to help her. He was just watching. She ran around the back of the house and hurried in the back door, slamming it closed. Then she bolted to the front and closed that door as well._

_"Kira?"_

_She looked up the stairs and saw that Jesse stood there, rubbing his eyes tiredly. _

_"Jesse!" she exclaimed, sweat running down her forehead. "Jesse, there was someone in the house. They were trying to hurt me!"_

_"What?" Jesse's face immediately clouded with anger. He hurried down the stairs to Kira and immediately enveloped her in a huge hug. "Don't worry," he whispered into her hair. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Never, Kira."_

_"Never," Kira whispered into his arms, smiling with content. _

_Suddenly, Jesse was pulled out of his arms. The last thing she saw before the blackness was Derek stabbing a shining silver knife into Jesse's gut over and over and over…

* * *

_

Kira awoke with a scream bursting forth raggedly from her throat as she sat up and grabbed the covers closer to her, looking around the room with wide, horrified eyes. The slightly open window allowed a small breeze to drift in and gently blow her curtains. For the life of her, she could not remember leaving the window open.

She had just taken another quick look around the room when suddenly the door burst open and Jesse entered, clutching his arm and panting heavily, out of breath.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes flying around the room in under a second. He was the very picture of a strong, chivalrous knight in shining armor, and for Kira it was like seeing him in a whole new light.

"I…I was having a dream," she said abashedly, looking down at the ground so her hair fell in front of her face, hiding her tears.

Jesse seemed to deflate with relief. All the tension drained out of him and he walked slowly towards her bed, seating himself on the end of it. She released the covers and scooted closer to him, the sheets billowing around her like she was some kind of angel.

"You all right?" he asked her, reaching out a hand and pushing her hair back from her face.

"You died," she stated simply, her lower lip quivering.

"And you cared?" Jesse asked, arching an eyebrow. Kira nodded slowly, biting her lip.

"Yeah," she said, trying to push the memory of the dream out of her head. She turned her head slightly and looked at the window again. "I didn't leave the window open, Jesse."

Jesse glanced at the window, his brow furrowing.

"I'm sure you did," he said. "Maybe you just don't remember." He paused. "Your dad called…he and my mom aren't going to be home at all tonight. So it wasn't one of them."

"They're not coming home?" Kira asked, looking surprised.

"No, they're both bogged down at work. They said they won't be home until tomorrow night."

"Yeah…I can see why you like to stay at your dad's," Kira said with a sigh. She glanced at the window, slightly unnerved.

"Wanna just go into my room and watch a movie?" Jesse asked, noticing her discomfort. "We can just fall asleep during it or something."

"Sure," Kira said, smiling. She pushed the covers aside and stepped out of bed, slipping on her fluffy slippers, which ate up her tiny feet. Jesse stood up and walked over to the window, closing and locking it. He didn't see the appreciative smile that she gave him, or the way her eyes suddenly darted over him and she looked away, shaking her head.

"Come on," Jesse said, walking to the doorway and pushing the door open. Kira followed him out into the darkness, and inhaled sharply as she looked down the hallway. There were so many shadows, something could easily be hiding there in the darkness. She couldn't suppress a whimper in time, and Jesse heard her. He turned to look at her and saw her staring wide-eyed at him. He smirked at her; he was so going to tease her about it later, she realized, but for the moment he took her hand and led her safely down the hallway and into his bedroom.

Once they were inside, he turned on the light and moved over to the movies. Kira got into his bed, nuzzling under the covers. As soon as he turned his back, she let her head turn towards the pillow, breathing in his scent. Axe Pheonix…she loved the stuff. Derek always wore Axe Essence, which, in Kira's opinion, couldn't even hold a candle to Pheonix.

"Your pillow smells like you," she murmured absently. Jesse chuckled.

"Makes sense, considering I sleep there," he muttered. Kira smiled and smelled the pillow again, suddenly not caring if Jesse thought it was weird that she was, in essence, smelling him.

Jesse examined the movies for about three minutes, before narrowing it down to four.

"Okay," he said. "So I've got…" He turned to face her, smiling slightly when he saw that her eyes were closed, and she was breathing deeply. "Kira?"

"Mmm?" she mumbled sleepily, not bothering to open her eyes.

"You wanna just skip the movie and go to bed?"

"'Kay," she murmured. Jesse turned the light off and walked over to the other side of the large bed, climbing into it and moving as far away from Kira as he possibly could. After a few moments of lying there in the silence, he heard her moving, and suddenly she was lying right next to him, and her arm slipped over his waist comfortably. She laid her head on his chest, and he glanced at her with surprise. "You won't let anything hurt me, will you, Jesse?" she asked sleepily, clearly already halfway to dreamland.

"No, Kira," Jesse said, hesitatingly putting his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into him and he flushed red at the contact. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Never."

"Never?" Kira asked.

"Never," Jesse repeated. Kira sighed with content and nuzzled into him, smiling.

"Thanks, Jesse," she whispered. Jesse's face flamed red again, but this time it was with the pride of being entrusted with something so valuable as the life of the girl he loved.

* * *

When Kira awoke the next morning, she was lying alone in Jesse's bed. She got up and shuffled down the stairs, smelling bacon and eggs. She thought maybe her father was home, but then she got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Jesse cooking in the kitchen. When he heard her, he looked up and smiled.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked her. She nodded and started walking towards him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Cooking bacon and eggs," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I didn't know you could cook," Kira said, leaning against the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, well, I learned at least something in home ec," he said with a snort. "I made you some. Eat."

She gave him a look and crossed over to the table.

"All right…really, what's this about?" she asked. "You're being too nice."

"Yeah, well, last night you were really freaked out, so I figured I'd try to be extra nice today."

Kira smiled at him gratefully and sat down at the table, picking up a fork and taking a bite of the eggs.

"Mmm!" she exclaimed. "Jesse, you're actually pretty good at this whole cooking thing!"

"What can I say?" Jesse replied with a smirk. Kira smiled at him fondly when he turned his back and took another bite of the eggs.

"You know…" she started, biting her lip. "I just…I wanted to say thanks for being so nice last night. I don't know what got into me. I was just so scared about that dream…"

"It's all right," Jesse said, smiling. "And I'm sticking to my promise. No one's going to hurt you as long as I'm around."

"Thanks, Jesse," Kira said, smiling brightly.

"No problem," Jesse replied, sitting down across from her at the table.

Each of them ate slowly, not wanting to ever leave this perfect picture of peace.

"You wanna watch that movie today?" Kira asked, still smiling at him. "I mean…we have nothing else to do."  
"Yeah, sure," Jesse said, smiling back. Kira got up to clear her plates and to get dressed, and Jesse remained sitting there, thinking about her, and about how he had opened her window the night before, to give her a little air. It seemed that all his caring had finally paid off. It looked like they were finally getting somewhere. And maybe this somewhere was finally where he wanted to be.


End file.
